


Sickness

by sea_yellow



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_yellow/pseuds/sea_yellow
Summary: "I told you that you would get sick," King grumbled as Ram came out of the shower.Ram looked up at him through his lashes, his face a mixture of pouting and annoyance. "I just wanted to go to the store," he mumbled."But in the rain?! And by walking?! Why couldn't you wait a couple of hours?!" King cried.Ram didn't respond, simply sitting down at the foot of the sofa. A sneeze erupted and then a cough.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me feel single AF. Also, the sick thing is really just an excuse to write something without a plot, oop.

"I told you that you would get sick," King grumbled as Ram came out of the shower.

Ram looked up at him through his lashes, his face a mixture of pouting and annoyance. "I just wanted to go to the store," he mumbled.

"But in the rain?! And by walking?! Why couldn't you wait a couple of hours?!" King cried. 

Ram didn't respond, simply sitting down at the foot of the sofa. A sneeze erupted and then a cough.

King sighed. "Come here," he muttered, despite himself shifting onto the sofa so that he sat above Ram, one leg on either side of him. With the towel in his hands, he began to dry Ram's hair, using one hand to card through and untangle the strands.

Ram closed his eyes and his head tilted back slightly. King felt a smile creep onto his face at the motion. He bent down to cradle Ram's head more carefully while drying. As he moved the towel around, he could smell the shampoo—his shampoo. It was the same, but it smelled fresh and sweet in Ram's hair. He touched his nose to the younger's head, holding it there for a second. _He was so lucky that this was his boyfriend._ Someone he could spoil and cherish however much he wanted to, even when they did silly things like go to the grocery store during a rainstorm.

King leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ram's forehead. Ram's eyes fluttered open.

"It's dried," King whispered.

"Hmm. Thank you," Ram said softly, holding his gaze into King's eyes.

King looked back at him. His eyes were so beautiful, a light brown that drew him in with their complexity. Everyone was always wondering how King was able to read Ram so well. The answer was simple—he just looked at Ram's eyes. They conveyed his emotions clear as day. When he was happy, they had a warm, fond expression in them. When he was angry or frustrated, they were harsher, like the expression he wore when he boxed. And when he was sad, they were downcast and miserable. King hated seeing Ram's eyes like that.

He lowered himself off the sofa, slipping in between Ram and the couch so that he could press his chest up against Ram's back. His legs surrounded Ram's waist and were on either side of his body. King encircled his arms around Ram, threading his hands together and clasping them onto his boyfriend's stomach. 

Ram's hands came up to rest on King's hands and he leaned back into the senior. The back of his head in the crook of King's neck, he was still looking up at him and into his eyes.

"P'," Ram breathed. "You're so good to me."

King closed his eyes, letting his forehead drop to meet Ram's shoulder. "I just wanna take care of you," he confessed quietly.

Ram's heart felt like it was about to burst with love. He tentatively took King's hands and held onto the back of them. Slowly, he guided King's palms, sliding them up his stomach and up his chest until they wrapped around his shoulders.

Ram felt King's increasingly heavier breaths on his neck. King tightened his own arms so that they hugged Ram's shoulders even more.

"I wanted to get ginger," Ram admitted. He felt King's breaths hitch for a moment. "So you can give it to me when we eat lunch."

King inhaled sharply. _"Ram-"_

King stopped. _Ram._ He hadn't ever called him his real name to his face. It sounded foreign on his tongue but alluring at the same time. As if it was a word that he knew he would soon become addicted to using if he used it too often. 

He felt Ram freeze underneath him. Then, Ram's head leaned further into King's neck, arching his back further into the senior. His eyes were half-lidded. "Say it again," he said quietly.

King swallowed. "Ram."

"Again," he pleaded.

King turned his head to rest his lips on the skin of Ram's neck. "Ram," he whispered. He trailed his lips up to Ram's jaw. "Ram." And then his ear. "Ram."

Ram let out a gasp when King's warm breath tickled the inside of his ear. This—what they were doing—it felt so intimate. He felt limp in his boyfriend's arms like he was at mercy to the way King would touch him.

King moved from his ear to across his cheeks, pressing his lips onto every inch of Ram's skin until they reached the corner of Ram's mouth. His arms still on Ram's body, he maneuvered him so that Ram's entire body turned to face King. 

When Ram felt King's lips hover over his, he opened his eyes and found King's gaze fixated on his lips. 

"I'm sick," Ram said weakly.

"We'll be sharing food anyways," King murmured. "I want to taste ginger from your lips after we eat."

And King kissed him, soft and slow. His arms reached up to wrap even tighter around Ram's shoulders so that his hands could grab Ram's neck. Ram moaned at that, letting out yet another gasp against King's mouth. King's lips were all over Ram's own, and Ram didn't know if his body felt more like it had been electrified or if his muscles had lost their function to move.

 _'He's so addicting,'_ Ram thought. King had come to mean so much to him.

"Oh god, P'," he sighed. "I love you."

King's lips stopped moving. Frantically, he scrambled to remove his arms from Ram's body and instead placed them on either side of Ram's face. He wanted to see Ram's face, Ram's eyes full of love, after he had said those words. 

It was beautiful. His cheeks were hot and red, just like his lips. His eyes indeed held that look of love King knew he had seen before, but this one was different. It was desperate and intense, and King could have never known that he would have _this_ effect on Ram.

He brought their faces closer till their noses were touching like they were about to kiss again. "I love you too, Ram." 

King nuzzled their noses together and then wrapped his arms around Ram, hugging and pulling him close. Ram reciprocated, comfortably snuggling into King's arms and resting his own hands on King's back.

They stayed close to one another like that for a while, their bodies sharing heat as they pressed against one another as much as possible. Eventually, Ram spoke, his voice a soft murmur in King's ear.

He stroked the senior's hair. "P'King. We should eat lunch."

King sighed contently at the feel of Ram's fingers threading through his hair. "Hmm, okay," he agreed.

*** *** ***

"Ram," King groaned against his lips, tasting the ginger on the younger's mouth. He could kiss Ram like this forever.

King felt Ram's lips curve in a smile. "Like it?" Ram whispered.

King's response was to pull him closer by the nape of his neck, his hand wrapping around the back of it as he kissed Ram deeper. 

They were on the bed together after lunch, lights turned off and Ram against the headboard with King in front of him.

"Ram, ginger," King gasped, moving back. "Ginger, all over. _Please._ "

Ram understood—he always did. Turning King's face to the side, his lips moved down, sucking on the skin of King's neck. King let out a whimper as Ram sucked harder, and he knew that would leave a mark behind.

Ram's hands grasped the edge of King's shirt and tugged on it slightly. King brought his hands to it and hastily pulled it over his head, discarding it to the side. Ram returned to his neck and sucked on it a little more before burying his head into King's collarbone, biting softly at the sensitive skin there. King threw his head back, eyes closed. _His boyfriend made him feel so good._

Once Ram was sure he'd left a love bite on King's collarbone, he kept his eyes looking up at King's face while his head moved down slowly to his bare chest. King met his gaze as he dropped his head and groaned when seeing Ram's eyes on him. 

Ram kissed down his chest and pushed King till he fell back on the mattress. A small whine escaped the senior's lips as Ram crawled on top of him, lips still attached to his skin. The younger trailed down to his stomach without breaking contact, his lips soft and warming King's body. 

Ram's hands came up to sneak between King and the bed, hugging him at his midsection. King sighed and rested his hands in Ram's hair, enjoying the feeling of the other's hot breaths on his chest. The taste of ginger had been planted onto his body, and the sharp flavor hit his naked skin every time Ram exhaled. 

"The way you do that drives me crazy," King muttered.

" _You_ drive me crazy," Ram replied, enjoying the feel of King underneath him. 

King huffed. "The way you say those things-" he swallowed.

Ram's mouth curved upwards. "What? Drives you crazy? Makes your heart beat faster? Because I can hear your heartbeat." 

When Ram looked up, King's face was flushed red even in the dark. God, he was cute. Adorable.

He took one of King's hands from his hair and squeezed it in between him and King. He placed King's palm on his chest. 

"Mine's beating fast too," he whispered, bringing both his arms around so he could hold King's hand.

Ram looked up again to meet King's eyes and laughed softly. "P'King, how are you even redder?!"

"Shut up and go to sleep," King murmured, taking his free hand out of Ram's hair to bring it down and cover Ram's eyes. 

Ram laughed once more. "You're a shy romantic," he teased but cuddled up close to King anyway.

They fell asleep minutes later, Ram's head on King's chest and King's hand on Ram's heart, their legs tangled together. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, in my mind, King has a serious thing for ginger lol. Because of course, that scene in My Engineer was everything.  
> 


End file.
